Bright Contrasts
by Angel-May
Summary: Glinda and Elphaba partake a little bit of wardrobe swapping. Just a little bit of random fun. Gelphie if you squint really closely, but I count it as more of a friendship fic.


**Foxy and Mysterious **

When Elphaba looked back on the deal she made with Glinda a couple of weeks ago, she could have never of guessed what the blonde was actually planning. And so she stood, forcing her steps to move towards the black bag that held Glinda's 'surprise' and most likely Elphaba's torture. 'At least I got to get her back' and with this thought in mind she strode the next few steps towards the bag and unzipped it before suppressing a scream and promptly running out of the room.

Meanwhile Glinda was smiling to herself and thinking what her green love would look like once she had a bit of colour on her and thinking that her Elphie couldn't possibly have anything horrible planned for her, she happily skipped towards the black bag that held her what should have been her treat. However she unzipped the bag and, just as Elphaba had (only not suppressing hers) screamed and bounded out of the room towards the bathroom that Elphaba was occupying.

All of a sudden they bumped into each other, very hard and very painfully and they both yelled 'Ow!' at each other, before recognizing the other and pointing incredulously, promptly shouting at each other the same sentence, "Do you honestly expect me to wear that!" and then, again in unison, "Yes I do!"

Both of them took and deep breath and waited for the other the start a sentence, Elphaba went first,

"Okay, how many times do I have to tell you that I clash with everything?!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air in exasperation,

"But you've never tried wearing colour, but me on the other hand!" Glinda shrieked the last part of the sentence, "I mean really Elphaba, Black?" she asked for confirmation,

"And white" She defended herself pointedly,

"Oh yes the small section of white on the top half, it's almost grey anyway" the blonde replied trying to be sarcastic, failing miserably,

"Oh come on, you could probably pull it off!" Elphaba said in reassurance, "However, me I'm not so sure about"

"Nonsense, as I said before: Pink goes good with green!" Glinda said clapping her hands together and jumping up and down on the stop until Elphaba held her down by putting both hands on her shoulder, "What's your excuse for making me dress in dark!" The blonde demanded,

"Well, you yourself said that you needed to try something different" Elphaba said happily,

"But, but….?" Glinda asked, suddenly very desperate to find a way out of this, knowing that she hadn't a chance in Oz,

"No buts, if you change into yours, I'll change into mine" Elphaba stuck her hand out, "Agreed?"

Glinda sighed and shock her persuasive friends green hand in defeat, "Alright fine, but I want you to wear mine after me"

"Anything for you my sweet" Elphaba smirked, "And you have to wear the one you picked out for me" Glinda smiled happily, as she did like the dress she picked out for the green tainted girl.

So they parted from each other to change into their new outfits. Elphaba looked at hers with distaste. It was bright to say the least. Too bright for Elphaba's taste and much too girly, however she promised Glinda and so she stepped into the Glinda-like dress and fastened the corset, feeling the all-too familiar compression that girls were supposed to feel everyday and yet she found every excuse not to feel.

Once the corset was securely on her upper body she let the rest of pink dress billow around her legs. She had to admit the dress was nice, but it wasn't something she thought she would ever be wearing, especially considering it was bright pink.

At that moment she looked down and saw the glitter starting from the top of the corset and merging three quarters of the way down. The same pattern was repeated but in shorter version starting from the top of the skirt. She was not happy about the glitter or the little tiara Glinda had decided to place in the bag along with a little purse. Elphaba sighed, there was going to be no living with her after this.

Glinda sighed dramatically as she walked into the room she was changing in. Black and a small patch of white. Black was not Glinda's colour, it never would be Glinda's colour. The outfit would look gorgeous on the green girl though so she had to wear it.

Glinda took the black and white leather corset out of the bag and held it up, 'the thick white triangular block going down the length of the corset complimented nicely and the two white straps (one on the left shoulder strap and one on the opposite waist area) were a nice finishing touch', she thought to herself. It was not Glinda's style though and so she sighed dramatically all the while as the fastened the corset around her top-half, the feeling of constriction was a normal day-to-day feeling that Elphaba seem to have something against.

Next she took out the skirt. It was a nice skirt, she thought to herself. Full black, Elphaba's choice colour, the underskirt was neat and went to about low-calf length at the back and medium-calf length at the front, there were large pieces of ruffled black material coming from the top of the skirt, the ends of them were stitched, almost carelessly, into random places, often higher than the ends were meant to fall. It gave the skirt a nice effect, a lot better than the plain dresses her green friend usually wore. Glinda put it on and twirled in a spot, watching the skirt flair around her. She smiled slightly and thought how well it would suit Elphie.

Glinda looked at the final outcome and imagined her love in her place wearing this outfit and smiled to herself. 'Best get this over with' she thought to herself.

Both girls came out and just took in each other's appearance, before they both burst out in laughter, Elphaba was the first to settle herself and she tried to make out what Glinda was trying to tell until she gave up and let Glinda finish her laughter,

"Now can you give a repeat of your last sentence please?" Elphaba smirked,

"I was saying: Maybe I was wrong about the whole Pink and Green thing…" Glinda smiled slightly, "Well at least in dresses!"

Elphaba's smirk grew slighter larger, before she felt compelled to also tell Glinda what she thought,

"Yes and maybe I was wrong about you needing a change" She said, the permanent smirk still plastered on her face, "You're fine in bright colours"

"How about we swap eh?" Glinda said sweetly.

And that they did.

**A/N **If you were confused by the description of the dresses the links are here:

http://lnx. (Elphaba's choice of skirt... it is black but you can;t see it)

http://lnx. (Elphaba's choice of corset)

http://i57. (Glinda choice of dress)

If you can't see the links just ask and I shall give them to you in a review


End file.
